


Missing Accoutrements

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cock Tease, Hux is Not Nice, Leashes, M/M, Painful Plot I mean let's just be honest here, Painful Sex, Power Bottom Armitage Hux, Power Bottom Hux, Puppy Play, Rimming, Service Top Kylo Ren, Shower Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a whole lota fetishes, Top Armitage Hux, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: When General Hux's bootjack goes missing, Kylo Ren helps him get his boots off. After it becomes clear exactly what Kylo's intentions are, Hux decides to take complete advantage of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally prompted by fuck-you-Kylo's post about boots and accouterments, but whose blog is no longer around.

It started with his boots. Not his boots, specifically, but his boot jack. It had gone missing; how the kriffing hell it had gone missing was beyond him. But suddenly Hux found himself in his quarters looking for the boot jack that had been, well, jacked. He huffed angrily, and put in a rush order for a new boot jack.

His uniform was well tailored, it had to be for the General of the First Order. He special-ordered it and requested it to be fitted to his exact specifications. All the way from his cap, to his coat, down to his boots; everything was fitted for him. And that meant he couldn't get his leather boots off without help.

Angrily pacing in only his white undershirt, pants and boots, he knew he was in for a long night. He'd have to sleep in his desk chair tonight, feet up on the desk, and the thought of how many knots would be in his back in the morning was enough to put him in a foul mood. Just as he was pacing, trying to figure out exactly  _how_  his boot jack went missing, there was a small ping from his datapad.

He froze before he turned on his heel, and crossed the room in four quick steps to look at it. He swiped over it, pulling up a request for someone at his door. He scanned the name,  _Kylo Ren_. What was Kylo Ren doing, visiting his room at twenty-three hundred hours? He scowled hard, and exhaled through his nose, nostrils flaring. He had half a mind to punch the  _DECLINE_  button but knew Ren could use the Force to open the door. So he clicked the green button that was blaring in his face, and straightened up.

He stood with his back aligned, gloveless hands at his sides, and he set his eyes hard on the door. The durasteel slid open with a quiet  _ssssshk_ , and Kylo Ren stepped in.

So far, Hux had been unimpressed with his co-commander. They'd been working together for nearly a year, and Hux could easily manage the First Order without Kylo. He was confident of his abilities to do that, but Kylo was a wrecking ball. Luckily, Hux was good at compartmentalization and treated him like he would any other problem. For now though, Kylo Ren was in his private quarters, a place the man had never ventured even though Hux used to invite him for a night cap (atleast when they first started working together.)

"General Hux," Kylo said as he stepped in. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, gloved, and his cowl was down and wrapped around his shoulders.

Hux could see Kylo scan the room, watching as his gaze must have fallen over Hux's single bed and the limited space between the bed and the desk. It was an officer’s quarters, sure, but it was still cramped. He was lucky in that he had a room all to himself instead of the shared quarters of most of the crew. To the right was an open door, the curtain he'd hung up over it hiding the refresher from view.

Then Kylo set his eyes, well, the direction of the visor of his helmet, on Hux. He reached up to pull the mask off.

"How can I help you, Ren?"

Kylo pulled his helmet off, shaking his head a bit and tilting it up as he shook his hair back. Then he set his eyes on Hux again, before taking a few steps forward and setting his helmet down on Hux's desk.

 _On my desk_ , Hux sneered in his head, though he didn't break his gaze from Kylo's.

"I was hoping the invitation for a drink was still open."

"Yes, of course." Hux turned and walked around his desk. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a half empty bottle of Corellian lum, as well as two metal cups. He poured out a finger of lum into each, and slid one across the desk to Kylo. Kylo picked it up as Hux wheeled his desk chair around the furniture.

"Please, have a seat," Hux motioned to the chair, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Kylo barely nodded, he barely moved. He had no ticks to him now, just as stalwart as Hux. It was almost unsettling, but in a way, Hux respected him for that. He wasn't constantly twitching, constantly moving, and his silence was almost refreshing... or atleast it would be, if he didn't have that whole Force-user aura around him that made Hux wary of getting too close.

They each took a seat, and each took a quiet sip of their drink. Silence settled around them until Kylo spoke up. "I was going over the plans for the Base."

"Oh?" Hux asked casually, legs crossed at the ankle. He tried to look bored, uninterested. It's not that he didn't have time for comradery with his co-commander, he just wasn't in the mood. He had too much to think about, and had the horizon of a restless night in front of him.

"I'm impressed, but I'd like to add an addendum to it. I'd like to add a facility south of the main storage hangar for prisoners, somewhere they can be interrogated without disruption."

Hux nodded, immediately mapping out exactly how many kilometers it would be from the storage hangar. "That's definitely a thought. Hmm, I'll see what I can do. Is this the sole reason for this visit?"

"Yes," Kylo said. As soon as he said it, Hux downed the rest of his drink, trying to make it obvious that he wanted Kylo to leave. "I'm surprise you're up this late."

"I have many things to think about," Hux didn't need to heed a glance at Kylo's glass to see that he hadn't taken a sip. But he'd just downed his own, and the alcohol made him relax a bit. "It's funny, actually," Hux said, but he wasn't smiling. "My boot jack has gone missing, so I'm in for a long night."

Kylo raised an eyebrow, "Missing?" Hux nodded, palming his glass in an idle movement. "How did it go  _missing_?" Kylo asked.

"I've no idea, actually."

"And you can't simply take them off yourself?"

Hux nearly snorted at the notion; of course not. That was barbaric, plus he'd have to struggle with each boot, and that was just undignified. "Unfortunately not, they're custom made."

"I can help," Kylo lifted the glass to his lips, and downed the entire thing in one go. "If you'll allow me to."

Hux watched him, watched for any sign of what Kylo's plan was. Kylo wouldn't offer to help unless he had an ulterior motive, and Hux wanted to know what Kylo was playing at. But Hux was very curious too. And very tired.

"Yes, please, if you don't mind," he stuck to his manners and put the glass down on the floor, pushing it under the bed. Kylo set his own glass down on the floor, and walked over. Hux scooted back, and lifted his foot off the ground. 

The boot was finely crafted, freshly polished black leather stitched tight with a half inch heel. The leather was smooth, the lip of the boots stitched into the top with two lines up either calf. They were simple, effective, and just about as practical and ruthless as the rest of his uniform.

Kylo bent down, but had to pause to toss the front of his cowl over his shoulder, a distinctly human gesture, Hux noted.

Then Kylo put his hand on the back of Hux's boot, and began to pull. But it was a tight fit, the boot being the most comfortable pair of footwear Hux had ever owned. Kylo tugged and Hux pulled his leg back, but his foot wouldn't come out.

Kylo took a step back, and pulled harder. Hux groaned as he pulled his leg back. He laced his fingers under his thigh, leg bent at the knee and he pulled. They gave it a good try, before Hux spoke up in a strained voice. "Let go. Oof," Kylo let his foot go, and Hux scowled deep, like before.

"It's really on there," Kylo said.

"Apparently." Hux let his foot fall, "Well thank you for the try, anyways."

"I have another idea but it's a bit more... well, there's no delicate way to put this. A bit more intimate."

"What?"

"I can help, I just... here." Kylo unbuttoned his coat, the long gown cut in fourths that pooled just below his ankles. He draped it over the back of the chair he’d been sitting on, and then walked back over to Hux before he turned around.

He stepped one foot in between Hux's, and Hux immediately uncrossed his ankles to make room. His other leg was on the outside of Hux's though, veritably straddling one of Hux's legs and Hux leaned away.

"What, what the- Kylo, get off," Hux pushed Kylo hard, a palm flat against his back as he pushed Kylo away. Kylo took a step away, then turned his head to the side.

"It's an old trick I learned, just-"

"A trick? From who, a-"  _queer?_  No, smuggler.  _Who, your smuggler father?_ _He wanted to spit._ Oh yes, he knew Kylo's history, but only as a matter of procedure. If he was going to work with somebody as his co-commander, he requested to know everything about them, including their mental capacities, and family history.

So Hux didn't finish the sentence. He just let Kylo lean down to pick up his foot, both hands lacing together on the back of Hux's heel as Kylo lifted.

Immediately the boot began to tug free, much to Hux's relief. The relief was short lived though, when suddenly Kylo settled his weight into Hux's lap, veritably sitting on his thigh as he wiggled Hux's boot free. And that wasn't all he was wiggling.

Kylo let out a groan, and he sounded strained, but he was also shifting over Hux's thigh, side to side like he couldn't get his footing. Hux seethed with anger, after all it was Kylo who was having trouble with his boots. Kylo groaned again and shifted forward, dragging a very distinctive hardness over top of Hux's thigh.

Hux pushed Kylo forward, a hand on the middle of his back. "Kylo!"

" _What_?" Kylo snapped, turning barley to look at Hux.

"What- what do you mean  _what_?"

"What? Do you want your boots off or not?"

"Yes, I just... damn it, hurry up." Now he couldn't be sure if Kylo was actually struggling to get the boot off, or making it seem so. He wriggled a bit longer, lifting Hux's foot clear off the ground when all of a sudden with a sharp tug, Hux's boot popped off.

Hux sighed with relief, his foot sliding out quickly and Kylo set the item off to the side. Then he stood up and switched feet, forcing Hux's legs open wider to accommodate him. Then he threw his leg to the other side of Hux's thigh, and began to struggle with the second boot. This time Kylo immediately set himself down on Hux's thigh, and this time it was clear what Kylo was doing. He was very roughly, in short bursts, thrusting himself against the top of Hux's leg. Kylo lifted up Hux's foot like he was still paying attention to the task at hand, but the light pressure with which Kylo was using, made it clear to Hux that this wasn't about getting the boots off. Hux almost granted the tease, he was almost tantalized by the thought of embarrassing Kylo in such a way. Then Hux realized what exactly he was thinking about, and he shoved Kylo forward harshly, with both hands this time.

Kylo stumbled off Hux, and turned sharply with an angry look in his eyes. Despite the dimmed lighting of the room and the dark pants he wore, there was no mistaking the bulge in Kylo’s pants. Hux felt ruffled as he pulled down the front of his tank top to reorient himself, staring incredulously at Kylo.

"Get out!" He pointed at the door.

"What the-"

"Get the fuck out of my quarters."

"Fine," Kylo turned to grab his coat and cowl. "I was just trying to help," he spat.

"Sure," Hux said sarcastically, and stood up. His thigh was still warm as he pressed a hand down to it, pretending to smooth out his pants as he did so. Kylo was wrapped up in his uniform and out the door within seconds, leaving Hux standing with one shoe still encasing his foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux was ruffled. Things between the two commanders were as tense as ever, and everybody noticed that they seemed to vacate the area whenever the other one would show up. Their relationship was on ice, for the moment. Until Hux's boot jack went missing,  _again_.

It was nearly six months later, and almost all memory of the previous incident was forgotten. Until Hux got back to his quarters, and began to get undressed. He was eagerly looking forward to a very long, very hot shower at the end of a frustrating day, only to find he couldn't get his boots off.

Just as he was about to request a droid to come to his room to help him, there was a familiar ping from his datapad. A notification came up and he stared down at it; Kylo Ren was at his door and requesting admittance. He declined it immediately, punching the red button hard with his thumb.

Several seconds later the request came up again, and Hux clenched his teeth. This was too coincidental to be a mere happenstance. Two times his boot jack had gone missing, and both times Kylo Ren had mysteriously shown up at his door, but he never showed up any other time. A stark realization grew in Hux's mind, and he declined Kylo's request again.

Without warning the door to his room opened, and Hux straightened up. Kylo stepped in, having used the Force to open the door. "Ren, what are you doing?" he snapped.

"I must speak to you General."

"I declined your request."

"It's very important."

"Respect of a fellow officer is equally as important."

“This isn't about respect-"

"Obviously it is, since you think you can come and go in my quarters as you please."

"General," Kylo paused. He was once again wrapped in his cowl, his helmet at his side under one arm. "We've suffered a major reactor breach on the planet. It's reactor three-"

"The only one online," Hux said as he turned to his datapad. He picked it up, and scanned for an incident report.

"Correct."

"And you thought you should tell me in person? I see there's no report of it yet."

"I thought an emergency of this level should be discussed in person."

"Send me a report, I'll file it for later and see to the repairs in the morning. Is that all, Commander?"

Hux looked up, and saw Kylo's dark eyes scanning the room. He stood in the center of the room, eyes roaming across the floor to stop just under Hux's bed, where his boot hooks and shoe polish lay ready and waiting.

"You're missing some accouterments, General."

Hux's eyes narrowed. "If you had anything to do with this Ren-"

"I can help you."

"Oh like you  _helped_  me last time?"

Kylo turned his gaze on Hux, his face a stony mask, but there was confusion in his eyes. "Yes, if you'll let me."

Hux scoffed. He knew Kylo was playing stupid, that he wasn't really as naive as he wanted Hux to think he was. Hux was on to him, and he wanted Kylo to fess up.

"You hardly helped."

"I could have, if you'd let me."

"You weren't-" Hux raised his voice, almost a growl. He bit it back though as he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath through his nose. This was a very bad idea. "Fine, but you'd better be quick this time."

Kylo simply nodded in response. He took off his cowl and coat like before and draped them over the back of desk chair. Then he put his helmet in the seat of it. He followed Hux over to the bed, and Hux sat down, scooting back. Hux knew he looked nervous, he must have because Kylo paused for a split second before he threw one leg over Hux's thigh. It landed between his legs, and Kylo seated himself comfortably.

Hux leaned back to give Kylo room, figuring maybe that was all he needed if he was  _really_  trying to help with the boots. Hux lounged back on his elbows and spread his legs, allowing Kylo to havemore space. But as he watched Kylo in front of him, back rigid and shirt pinned so tight around those broad shoulders, he formed a devious plan. If Kylo was going to steal his boot jack and pretend to help, Hux wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Start with my right boot this time," he instructed.

Kylo paused, half knelt over Hux while reaching for his foot. To Hux's surprise, Kylo actually acquiesced. Even more strange was that he didn't put up a fight; not so much as a word or an angry sigh. Hux watched as Kylo shifted around, both legs between Hux's briefly before he was again astride on Hux's other knee.

He reached down, and pulled Hux's foot off the ground, hands on the back of his heel. Hux felt it now, the pause in Kylo's movements as the gears turned. Hux wondered just what was going on in that Force-users head. Slowly Kylo began to struggle,  _fake-struggle_ , Hux reminded himself. He watched Kylo rise and fall, his breath coming in strained huffs and puffs as he tried to pull weakly on Hux's boot as if it were a difficult thing. A smirk grew on Hux's face and slowly he shifted under Kylo.

He raised his thigh barely half an inch, using muscles he wasn't used to in order to apply pressure. Hearing Kylo yip in surprise and hold his breath was worth the strain. Hux shifted his thigh side to side, knowing Kylo would feel the movement. Kylo remained suspended over Hux for a few seconds without moving, not even trying to get the boot off until suddenly he yanked, and pulled Hux's foot free. Hux was surprised at how quickly he'd done it, since it was obvious from last time that this is what he wanted.

But Kylo remained silent, and shifted over to Hux's left leg. This was when Hux decided to aggravate him, to insinuate their liaison. So as Kylo reached down and pulled Hux's foot up, Hux began to roll his leg back and forth unabashedly, creating friction between Kylo's legs.

That was when, bent over Hux's knee and reaching for his shoe, Kylo let out a very deep, definitive groan. Hux smirked behind him, and Kylo lifted his foot up a bit more as he slid forward, adding pressure before he slid back, then forward again. Hux was elated, basking in the embarrassment he knew he was causing Kylo.

Kylo sat ontop of Hux and was grasping his shoe, with one hand on the top of his calf. Kylo leaned forward, away from Hux as he began to pant, hips grinding harder into Hux's thigh. Hux let him wriggle there, let him try to get himself off all on his lonesome.

But Hux could only let it go on for so long. He was cold, yes, but also receptive. So Hux lifted up his knee up. He pressed the sole of his heel against the lip of the bed that was used to keep the mattress from sliding off. The gradient pattern on the sole provided him a steady hold, and he pushed hard against the metal as Kylo gasped, both hands going to Hux's knee as he slid back into Hux's lap.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Hux hissed under his breath, and immediately Kylo grinding in his lap, groin hot against his thigh. The sight was incredible, Kylo mimicking the act of riding Hux while he painfully ground his groin into the top of Hux's leg. Hux stared at Kylo's back, and could almost imagine the muscles in Kylo's shoulders shifting as he reached down to cling to Hux's leg.

Kylo's feet landed flat on the ground, and he pushed himself up on them. "No," Hux instructed. Kylo whimpered,  _goddamn he whimpered_ , before his feet curled up under the bed, toes pressed against the carpet and barely giving him leverage. Now he had only his thighs and his grip around Hux's leg to create friction.

Kylo leaned forward, one arm fully wrapped around Hux's upper thigh that was now pressed against his chest, while the other cupped over the front of Hux's calf. His arm tightened around Hux's thigh as he ground up and down, his own thighs clenching tight as he reared up, then relaxing as he slid back into Hux's lap. It was a marvelous feeling, even for Hux. He watched Kylo's form that was hunching forward more and more, until he could swear Kylo was pressing his lips to the leather of his boots. And Hux let him, he just left him in his lap, pleasing himself and undoubtedly breathing in the scent of Hux's boot polish.

"Bet that feels good, doesn't it?" Hux asked, dangerously soft. Kylo whimpered in response, his solid bulge pressed firmly against Hux's warming thigh. Kylo's face was obscured by his hair, not that Hux looked around the man to see him anyways. He didn't want to see that, he just wanted to feel how embarrassed Kylo must be by getting caught in this situation.

"How do my boots  _taste_?" It was a rhetorical question that was met with a quiet gasp. Without warning Kylo’s thrusts became uneven as he started to tremble all over. Hux began to sway his leg, knee still bent, left to right. Kylo clung to him, sounding like a wounded puppy as he chaffed in his pants.

Suddenly Kylo sat up with a gasp, releasing Hux. Hux raised an eyebrow in question; had he really come already? "Done so soon?" Hux chided, and he couldn't help sounding as pretentious as he felt. Kylo scrambled, feet once again finding the ground as he stood up. But Hux didn't move his knee, knowing Kylo would really have to  _want_  to get away to break free.

He was able to succeed, though only by tumbling over Hux's knee and landing hard on his own knees on the floor. His hair once again obscured his face as he landed on hands and knees, gulping down breaths as he lowered himself enough to sit and fold his legs next to him. Kylo was panting, and Hux made note of it.

"Panting like a dog, after I barely even touched you."

"Shut up."

"You're depraved-" Hux was about to continue when Kylo stood up. The pieces slid into place suddenly; Kylo's reliance on Hux's boots, and how he seemed insulted at the insinuation that Kylo was a mut. Hux sat up fully, leg dropping as he propped himself up with his hands behind himself, and he raised an eyebrow.

Kylo was immediately at the desk and redressing himself. It was dark so Hux couldn't see the stain in the front of his trousers, but he knew if he touched it, the cloth would be damp. But Hux stayed on his bed, smirking as he watched Kylo.

Just as soon as Kylo had picked up his helmet, Hux spoke up. "You still haven't helped me with both my boots."

"Help yourself," he shot back. Hux guffawed incredulously. He realized he'd been having fun, up until now.

"Are you kidding me? After-" Hux stared, baffled at Kylo as Kylo walked to the door. He was out the second it slid open, and Hux was left to stare in befuddlement and a growing anger. Once again, after Kylo visited his quarters, Hux was left wearing only one shoe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay boys and girls, hold onto your panties. Here we go.

This time, it was Hux who requested a meeting with Kylo. He did so formally, adding it to their schedule at twenty-three hundred hours on Deck 12 where Hux's quarters were located. Kylo was on time, though he looked tired. He'd only come back from a mission half a cycle earlier, and Hux didn't doubt that he was sleep deprived.

Kylo appeared normal, though his eyes seemed a bit out of focus, like he was trying to concentrate but the fog of exhaustion was rounding out his sharp edges. Hux delighted in the effect as he poured them each a glass of the expensive Corellian lum. He handed one to Kylo and Kylo took a seat at the desk, like it was his own work space. He even dared to scoot in, making himself comfortable there.

"You know it's interesting," Hux started. He was all pomp today, peacock feathers on full display. He felt worthy of this entertainment, and the amusement he felt at knowing Kylo's dirtiest secret. Hux stood in front of the desk, pondering his drink as he spoke. "I was looking over the security footage of the hall outside and saw a maintenance droid enter my room when none was scheduled."

"Is that right?"

"It is," Hux mentally patted himself on the back for his quick retort. Then he turned to the desk. He put his drink down, and leaned on the desk with his palms flat on it as he faced Kylo and fixed him with a stare. "I had the droid analyzed and it turns out somebody had changed its coding."

"And has the droid been sent for reprogramming?"

"Yes, but I don't think that should be any of your concern. After all, you can code any droid you like into being a thief."

Kylo tilted his head to the side, and set his full glass on the desk. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm just saying be more clever with your coding next time."

"Are you accusing me of hacking a maintenance droid?"

"Are you saying you didn't?"

"This is ridiculous," Kylo pushed the wheeled desk chair back and stood up. He slid his helmet off the desk, and walked towards the door.

"What's ridiculous is you coming up with a scheme to get into my bed."

"You're delusional," Kylo spat, nearly at the door.

In as sultry of a voice Hux could muster, he spoke just above a whisper. "What... puppy doesn't have time to play?"

Kylo froze, his back to Hux. He had the helmet in both hands in front of him, just about ready to put it back on. But now he stopped, his back rigid and shoulders tense. Hux shifted from one foot to the other, slowly though so his boots didn't squeak. "That's what you want, isn't it? To be treated like a dog, to be  _trained_."

Kylo visibly shivered, and Hux knew he'd hooked him. Slowly Kylo turned a quarter of a step, letting one hand fall to his side as he clenched his fist. Hux tilted his head up, chin in the air as he sneered, "Get on your knees."

 _On your knees_ , the words echoed throughout the room like a live wire. Hux certainly hadn't done  _that_ , but it was clear that those words were exactly what Kylo wanted to hear.

With a loud clang, Kylo let his helmet drop in front of the door. Slowly he turned, catching Hux's gaze for a brief second; his eyes looking almost wounded, before he bowed, silently getting on his knees. Now that Hux wasn't basking in his embarrassment because arousal had sparked up his spine, he felt something akin to real sympathy for Kylo, almost. It was clear Kylo was internally struggling with what he was feeling, and Hux wasn't quite sure how far he could push Kylo, or how far Kylo had gone into his fantasies in the past.

But Hux continued on, using the adrenaline and the thought of Kylo perhaps crying before the night was over to carry his movements forward. He pulled the chair out from behind the desk where Kylo had previously made himself at home. He pulled it across the room, and stopped it in front of the bed before he turned it to face Kylo. Then slowly, deliberately, Hux took a seat, legs spread apart with feet flat on the ground.

"Crawl to me, slowly." Kylo's hardened and angry face softened, the lines on his forehead disappearing. He hovered for a moment with his head down, then slowly he leaned forward, and put his gloved hands on the carpet.

Kylo began to crawl towards Hux with heavy legs dragging across it, but the pace was slow since his coat made it difficult. His knees were staunched by the fabric, on his approach. Hux was fixated on Ren's form, fully clothed and obviously apprehensive, but also equal parts curious and aroused. When Kylo finally got to Hux, he paused. He didn't look up and Hux saw his eyes fixated on his boots.

Hux smirked, sitting completely still. "Kiss- my- boots; both of them."

A stuttered gasp was Kylo's only audible response. Then he slowly lowered himself towards the ground, hair cascading around him and obscuring his face like always. Hux wanted to tie it back in a ponytail so he could see what Kylo's face looked like, to see the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. But then he felt pressure, just barely, right near one of his ankles where Kylo placed a close-mouthed kiss.

Then Kylo nuzzled his cheek against Hux's ankle, nestling his nose into the cold black hide that gave off a dull sheen in the low lighting of Hux's quarters. Kylo dragged his face down over the leather and kissed softly, just above Hux's big toe, and Hux could hear the sound of his lips smacking as he made a point to let Hux know what he'd done. Then Kylo shifted over to the other foot, and he placed one hand around the back of Hux's ankle.

He kissed Hux's other boot, before he waited for further instruction. Hux listened to him pant, smirking in satisfaction. "Slobbering all over my boots and fogging them up... maybe I'll make you polish them after I've punished you for such an infraction."

Kylo whimpered in response, running his lower lip over top of the vamp, clearly pining at the thought. He panted into Hux’s footwear as Hux made him wait several excruciatingly painful, silent seconds. Finally Hux peeled of the glove from his right hand, and snapped his fingers once at his side. "Come."

Kylo raised his head, turning a bit sideways and to Hux's surprise, Kylo nuzzled his face into Hux's fingers. Hux couldn't help himself, this was just too good. So he reached up, not letting Kylo get in a single lick before he ran his fingers up through Kylo's hair, brushing the locks away from his forehead and face. Kylo tossed his head in the gesture, tossing some stray strands over so Hux could see his face.

And it was flushed a heavy red that settling all the way up his cheeks. His eyes looked uncertain, like he was searching for direction. Hux stifled a cruel chuckle, knowing he hadn’t gained Kylo’s trust enough for that response not to be taken as a slight. So Hux stood up instead, leaving Kylo on hands and knees in front of the chair.

Hux went to his desk, opened the bottom drawer, and poured himself some lum. With his datapad in his other hand, he went back to the chair and sat down. "Now a good little puppy will do whatever their master says. So you're going to stay there on all fours, until I've finished my work.”

Kylo shifted onto all fours, and Hux put his feet up, gently placing the back of his heel on Kylo's upper back. Then he crossed one ankle over the other, and reclined with Kylo as his footrest. Hux woke up his datapad, took a sip of his favorite drink, and began to get to work. Underneath him, Kylo unwound.

Minutes ticked by as Hux worked in silence, and Kylo remained very, very still. At one point he shifted, arching his back and Hux glanced up. His feet sunk a bit as Kylo let his head fall; it looked uncomfortable.  _Good_ , Hux thought, and got back to work. But only a few minutes in, Kylo shifted his weight from one palm to the other, both flat on the carpet below him. Then he let out a quiet whine, followed by a plea, "Hux."

"Shhh, good puppies are seen, not heard."

Kylo's whine petered out, and he went silent again. But Hux knew he shouldn't try to push the limits since this was new territory for both of them. He'd never insinuated such depraved things, but he also knew that the words he said were coming out of spite, not out of affection.

Shortly thereafter Hux downed the rest of his drink, shut down his datapad, and removed his feet from Kylo's back. Hux said sternly, while looking down at Kylo. "You did very well. Now strip, and get on the bed."

Kylo scrambled. He got to his feet and was immediately peeling off layers of clothing. Even through the coat and trousers, Hux could see a small bulge forming there, before he looked away to set down his items on the desk. He peeled of his remaining glove, leaving both next to the empty glass. To him it felt like clutter, but he didn't want to bother with his nightly routine when he had someone so desperate and half naked in his quarters.

He pulled out the new boot jack from under the bed and stepped up to it. He slotted the back of his heel into it, and took a step back with his other foot on the rubber padding. The boot slipped off easily, and he set it aside before he did the same with the other. He looked up to see Kylo half on the bed, half off, just  _staring_.

"What did I tell you?" Hux scolded. Immediately Kylo looked away and climbed onto the bed, on his hands and knees like he'd been when he was on the ground. Hux took a minute to admire his pale, though scarred skin. Each wound seemed small; he could only imagine what pain Kylo had gone through to acquire some of them. Hux set his boots next to each other on the floor next to the bed, then pulled off his uniform.

Each item was set aside, leaving him once again in only his pants and tank top. This time, he wasn't wearing the boots though. He walked to the head of the bed and put a single finger on the back of Kylo's head, at the base of his neck. "Down."

Kylo's head and shoulders slumped down until his face was on the pillow, and Hux purred, "Good boy."

Then he got onto the bed behind Kylo, the thin mattress sinking somewhat with both of their weight. Hux tapped the inside of one of Kylo's thighs, and Kylo spread his legs wider. Kylo was  _gorgeous_.

Dark hole surrounded by white skin that was almost _glowing_ , and taut muscle formed his ass into a perfectly sideways figure eight, each cheek rounded. Hux admired the sight and stroked the back of his index finger over the very inside of one of Kylo's ass cheek. Hux's mouth watered at the size of his balls, heavy and drooping; Hux was sure they were throbbing with pent up apprehension. Then he leaned in, removing his finger and he cooed. “Should I give my puppy a reward for being so obedient?” Hux spread his lips and exhaled hot breath into Kylo’s center, the way he would if he was fogging a window.

Kylo’s toes curled in response, hips moving back towards the warmth and Hux found himself elated, and drawn in.

 _My puppy, so obedient_  echoed throughout the room and made Hux raise his head. Shit, Kylo was totally losing it.

It felt so strange to hear his own voice echo those words that seemed so profane, even though he’d been the one to say them in the first place. When Hux chuckled, he tried to sound amused, not cruel. “Good doggy,” he said before he nuzzled his nose into Kylo’s center, and he began to lick. He dragged his tongue up and down, reaching both hands up to dig into the flesh of Kylo's ass and pull him open. Kylo didn't protest in the slightest, his breaths quiet as Hux teased and prodded.

He closed his eyes, letting his tongue do the work. Internally, Hux couldn’t be more proud of himself. He had Kylo Ren, THE Kylo Ren, begging on his knees to be fucked. And what's worse was his affinity for Hux's boots, the very ones that had strode through the halls of the Finalizer for dozens of hours alongside Ren. He realized Kylo might have been thinking about those boots all along, and the thought of Kylo being so wound up made him harden.

“Fuck,” he heard Kylo whisper, and wondered vaguely if Kylo had seen that image in his head. Two men dressed in black walking down a stark hallway, rubber soles silent on the carpet as Hux chastised Kylo for the umpteenth time for ruining another console.

Hux dipped his head down and sucked in one of Kylo's balls. Kylo pulled away in a hard twitch, but Hux wasn’t about to let him go. Hux pushed forward, swallowing one of his balls from behind as Kylo began to shake. Kylo whimpered, back arching and he pushed his ass back in Hux's direction as he gave in. Abruptly Hux let him go, and he chuckled as he sat up.

He cupped Kylo's balls in one hand, and massaged gently. "Look at my big boy, so ready to be filled." Hux gave them a hard squeeze, before he let go.

"Roll over," he instructed before he got off the bed. Kylo did as he was told, rolling onto his back with his hands at his sides. Hux caught a glimpse of his cock, erect and plum red, tip visibly slicked with a clear sheen. Hux began to undress the rest of the way, faster than normal.

He grabbed what he needed from the refresher, before he got back to the bed, and climbed on top of Kylo. He leaned down to kiss Kylo's stomach, then tickled him there vaguely with the tips of his fingers. Kylo twitched away, his hands balled tight in Hux's sheets. "Does my puppy like tummy rubs, hmm? I can give him good scratches." 

Kylo whimpered in response as Hux kissed lower. Kylo's cock slid against his cheek that was rough with stubble since he'd only had a change to shave that morning. Kylo bucked his hips up, to Hux's surprise and Hux sat up with a haughty smirk on his face.

"You don't actually think I'd suck on  _that_ , do you?"

Kylo's mouth opened but no words came out, as it was made clear that he'd hoped Hux would. But Hux denied him that satisfaction, instead crawling back up over Kylo until their cocks were right next to one another. Then Hux slicked up his fingers with the lube he’d grabbed, and reached behind himself to push himself open.

"No tummy rubs for my little pet?" Hux teased, backs of his fingers that weren’t wet with lube brushing over Kylo's stomach. But he didn't tickle, he just gently stroked, fingers pulling at the dark tuft of hair that ran down from his belly button. Then Hux continued on, hands gentle over the bare plane of Kylo's stomach.

When he was ready, Hux lifted himself up and scooted forward. He brushed his hole against Kylo's tip a few times, as if judging whether Kylo was the one who was ready or not.

"Remember how you tried to ride me?" Hux asked. Kylo nodded his head eagerly, body a live wire with anxious lust, already heaving hard breaths. "Well I'll show you how it's really done." Hux let himself slide over Kylo, whose cock breached him a bit too early.

Hux took deep breaths, steadying himself as he slipped over Kylo's tip. "Mmm, very good," he cooed, able to withstand the pain if he took his time to settle down.

Kylo gasped suddenly and his entire body twitched. He grasped Hux's thighs, squeezing them tight in big palms before he rashly bucked his hips. Straight up, he speared Hux and now it was Hux who cried out. "Down!" Immediately Hux was up and off of Kylo, hissing in pain. He leaned forward with a hard, flat palm over Kylo's chest, "Heel boy, kriff Ren." Hux's eyes were shut tight, the pain searing enough to make him want to stop.

"Sorry-" Kylo started, eyes blown wide at Hux's response.

"Shut up," Hux snapped, hissing in and out with each breath. Slowly his nerves settled and his muscles relaxed, and he lowered himself into Kylo's lap. Kylo's cock rested behind Hux, up his crack though not in him. Finally Hux opened his eyes, and he reached back to slide a finger down, soothing himself.

"Bad dog, very bad dog. Do I have to punish you for hurting your master?"

"No, please, I'll be good," Kylo was nearly sputtering his words, and Hux could see the desperation in his eyes. "I'll be good, I promise."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I believe you."

"Please, I'll stay- I won't-

"That's enough," Hux said.  _Don't embarrass yourself_ , he thought. It wasn't clear if Kylo heard it; Hux wasn't sure if Kylo was capable of reaching into his thoughts anymore, after he'd learned to put up a mental wall in the first month of being stationed together. Whether or not he did, Kylo’s body became still, grip loosening on Hux’s thighs.

Hux pushed fingers into himself again after adding more lube, working his way in and taking a bit longer this time. When he was ready, he applied some pressure to Kylo's chest to remind him not to thrust. Then he lifted himself up again, and slowly slid back down onto Kylo.

This time he watched Kylo to make sure he wasn't going to make a move, and the way Kylo's pupils grew, dilating the farther Hux sat, made Hux’s breath hitch in his throat. Kylo's back arched off the bed, eyelids slowly closing as his cheeks burst with a renewed blush. He let out a moan so immoral that even Hux was a embarrassed by it.

Hux lifted off, before sliding back down to watch Kylo's reaction. Kylo squeezed Hux's thighs tight again, as Hux ground slowly onto him. Keeping one hand on Kylo's chest, Hux leaned forward. He added more pressure, using Kylo’s bare chest as the only thing holding him up. He was several inches from Kylo’s face, not close enough to kiss, as he slipped a thumb into Kylo's gaping mouth.

Immediately Kylo closed his lip around the digit and sucked without being told, and Hux felt the triumphant in such a gesture. "Does that feel good, my  _pet_?"

Kylo muffled a moaned response and nodded his head vaguely. Hux slipped down further on Kylo who felt good,  _really_ good. It had been too long since Hux had courted a romantic partner, even longer since he'd taken one to bed. He'd almost forgotten how full he would feel, always usually so focused on releasing tension with his own hand that the memory of this act had faded.

Kylo tossed his head to the side as he moaned, letting go of Hux's thumb and exposing his throat to Hux. Kylo pressed the heel of his foot into the bed, pulling the sheets taut as Hux leaned down to lick his ear.

He licked up the tender side of his ear, nibbling on Kylo as he whispered. "I never knew it was this easy to make you so desperate. If I'd have known sooner," Hux chuckled, pressing his lips against Kylo's ear. "I'd have already put a leash on you."

Kylo moaned sharp and loud, and he slapped Hux's thigh hard in response. Hux sat up, and pushed Kylo's hand away. "Don't slap me!" He tried to sound insulted.

"I'm sorry, I- Hux, please-" Hux watched as Kylo writhed, and he realized exactly how worked up Kylo was. He was straining not to come, his face red and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Okay, okay," Hux tried to comfort him. He slipped off of Kylo and Kylo let out a desperate whine. "Just breathe," Hux said and immediately Kylo began taking deep gulps of air, filling his lungs. He knew the sudden feel of cold from the air touching his cock would be a shock. So Hux scooted back, settling between Kylo's legs. "Get up."

"W-what?" Kylo stuttered, eyes dully coming in to focus as he looked at Hux.

"I said get up. Go on."

Kylo groaned in  _pain_  as he rolled over. His feet hit the carpet and he swayed as he stood up, turning towards the bed. Hux crawled over the comforter, pulling up some of it that had gotten dislodged from under his pillow.  _Thanks to Kylo's kicking_ , he thought. Then Hux got down onto his knees and elbows, and motioned Kylo forward.

Kylo silently slipped between Hux's legs, positioning his tip. "Now I’m going to put you to work, make you fuck me all night long, and not-“ Hux choked on the words, mouth falling slack as Kylo pushed into him all the way up to the hilt. They remained frozen, suspended like that for a few seconds before Kylo laid down over Hux, his front to Hux’s back. Kylo nuzzled his head into the crux of Hux’s neck, just over his shoulder and he began to move.

They fell into a deep rut as Hux reached one arm up over his head, and hooked it around Kylo's neck, forcing him to stay down. They breathed the same hot air that mingled between them, cheek to cheek with their foreheads pressed against the sheets.

"Kylo-" Hux moaned. "-ssso good." Kylo's hand found Hux's. He laced their fingers together, Hux pinned under him. Hux was sweating and panting now, and he could feel the sweat dripping off of Kylo's hair, mingling with his own down his cheek. He didn't care as suddenly he was punctured with an intense heat.

"I can't-" Kylo rasped, his hand wrapping around Hux's cock that was ready to explode.

"Harder-"

“I’m going to-“

“Not yet, harder.”

"Ah-" Kylo pressed his lips to Hux’s temple hard as he came, filling Hux to the brim since any semblance of protection had been thrown by the wayside. Kylo moaned deep and throaty, right into Hux's ear as he spilled over. Hux gasped, the throbbing feeling hitting him like a ton of bricks. He came silently onto the bed, Kylo’s relentless hand trembling in an uneven pace.

Kylo gave a few hearty thrusts to make sure they were both adequately empty. Then Hux let him go, and Kylo immediately sat up, gasping in freshly recycled air. He was shaking all over, beads of sweat rolling down his chest and back. He ignored the sticky strands of hair over his forehead and eyes as he scooted back, pulling out.

Both men groaned in unison as Kylo's tip slipped out, before Kylo collapsed off the bed entirely, and onto the floor. Hux moaned in the aftershocks, collapsing down fully on the bed, crushing his legs beneath him. A few seconds later though, he shifted his hips so his legs were next to him, and there he came to rest.

Kylo landed on his back on the floor, one hand on his chest as he panted. The sole of his foot found something near the bed, and he kicked it. Hux's boots both fell over as Kylo pushed out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

"They look stupid."

"How do you know? You haven't even seen them yet."

"Because they looked stupid in the box."

"I think they look very good."

Hux stood in front of Kylo who was sitting on Hux's bed. It had been several months now that they'd been, well, doing whatever it was they were doing. They didn't talk about it, and their relationship in public hadn't changed.

But in private, Hux was fiddling with some black dog ears he'd purchased, pointed at the top and fuzzy all over. He affixed each with the attached clip, and took care to obscure Kylo's real ears with his long hair that was in need of a trim.

He futzed delicately with Kylo's hair, brushing the tendrils back delicately with his fingers. He stepped back and took a second to admire his work. He crossed one arm over his chest, his other hand resting against his cheek as he stared. Then a devious smile crossed his face and he stepped forward. "You look very cute."

"Shut up."

"Want to see?"

Kylo shrugged one shoulder, looking away from Hux. But he stood up and slipped around Hux who was purposely in his way. Kylo flipped on the light in the refresher, and looked in the mirror at the little black ears poking up from his black hair. Hux gave him a few seconds to look at his reflection alone before he joined him, stepping up right behind him.

"So, what do you think?"

"They're," Kylo was staring in amazement at his reflection. "Perfect."

"I thought you'd like them," Hux stroked one finger down Kylo's back, tantalizing him. "I know you said you had a gift for me, so I wanted to get a gift for you."

Kylo's amazement turned to a frown, before he broke his gaze on himself and turned around. "I- It's not really a gift. Not in the way this is," he motioned to the ears, now looking away from Hux. "But, well..." He didn't finish the sentence. Instead he motioned towards the doorframe in the cramped refresher, and Hux stepped out. Kylo snatched the bottle of lube from the medicine cabinet, and turned off the light before he followed Hux out.

"Have a seat at your desk."

"Okay..." Hux was skeptical. But he walked over to the chair and pulled it out, and took a seat. He was still fully clothed, boots and all, and he pushed back from the desk to give himself some room.

Meanwhile, Kylo slipped his suspenders off, letting them fall down around his knees, though he didn't unclip them. His coat and cowl lay discarded on the end of Hux's bed, as per Hux's instructions before he'd given him the ears. Kylo walked over to the desk, and settled himself on the ground between Hux's legs.

Kylo paused and Hux watched him look Hux's trousers over, no semblance of hardness beneath them. So Kylo leaned forward, and brushed his cheek over Hux's crotch, nuzzling him. Hux couldn't help but chuckle, one hand on his thigh, the other on the arm rest.

Kylo nuzzled in for a while, brushing the tip of his nose over the hidden zipper and Hux wondered vaguely about his smell. Sure he'd showered in the morning when he woke up, but it was now the deepest part of their shared night cycle. If he smelled stale or like the stress of the day, Kylo didn't mention it, and he assuaged Hux of the slightly guilty feeling when Kylo unbuttoned his slacks with his teeth.

"What a nice new trick you've learned," Hux cooed. "Who taught you that?" Kylo only answered by taking the top of Hux's zipper in his front teeth, and pulling it down.

Then Hux sat up a bit straighter and hoisted himself off the chair a bit to pull down the back of his pants. Kylo delicately pulled him out from his boxers, mostly flaccid, and he took care to reveal Hux's balls too. " _He_  needs some attention," Hux muttered.

Silently Kylo burrowed under Hux's shaft, nose brushing along it. Hux watched, admiring the way Kylo was so lovingly brushing his soft cheeks against his thighs, his tip slowly pinkening. Hux tilted his head to the side, realizing how smooth Kylo's cheek was and it struck him as strange.

Without warning, Hux twisted his fingers in Kylo's hair and pulled his head back with a hard jerk. Kylo looked up, questioningly. "You planned this didn't you?" He sneered, not quite sure that his anger was insincere. "Just like the way you planned to steal my equipment,  _both times_." 

Kylo looked up, eyes innocently open wide and he opened his mouth to say something, but then just gave a faint nod which was restricted by Hux's grip on him. Hux scoffed, then shoved Kylo's head roughly away. "You're a sneaky little pet. Maybe I should chain you down for your deviance."

Kylo let out a quiet whimper, and his legs that were folded under him spread a little wider. Hux knew the motion well, and he'd use that to his advantage... later. "Well, continue," Hux instructed. Then Kylo leaned back into Hux, teasing him up until he was hard.

When Hux hummed, Kylo began to fiddle with something unseen. Hux didn't bother asking what he was doing, too focused on Kylo's mouth that was so wet around his cock now.

Kylo shifted so that one knee was on either side of Hux's boot before he pulled himself out. He slicked up, already hard and he let his length rest on Hux's foot. Then he pressed his palm flat over it, and began to grind forward and back. With his cock trapped between his fingers and Hux's boot, Kylo began to pant, humping Hux's leg as he sucked him off.

Hux raised an eyebrow when he realized what Kylo was doing, and he gently brushed some hair behind Kylo's ear. He let his finger follow Kylo's hair line to the back of his head, before he cupped his hand, and shoved Kylo's mouth all the way down. Kylo made a vague choking nose, and Hux scooted forward.

The chair wheeled forward a few inches, then nearly a foot before Hux stopped. Kylo scrambled back, Hux’s foot pressing up into his groin as he rolled forward and trapped Kylo under the desk. When he was satisfied, Hux eased up on Kylo's head, and Kylo came up gasping for air. He inhaled deep, lips and chin dripping spit and precome, and Hux took in the sight. Kylo didn't stop thrusting.

"Maybe I should get you a kennel since you fit so nicely into small spaces."

Kylo wailed at the thought before he swallowed Hux down again. Now the only part of him that wasn't under the desk was his head, which bobbed in Hux's lap. "Such a good boy, you're so sweet."

Kylo moaned, coming up off of Hux only to let his head fall to the side. He sucked on the side of Hux's cock at the base, his pace now frantic over Hux's boot. Hux let him go about with what he was doing, knowing that after Kylo got off, all the attention would be on him. Kylo whimpered and Hux gently stroked his hair. "You look so good on your knees, right where you belong. But you know I'm going to make you polish my boots after this, after you get them all dirty."

Hux wasn't very entranced, since there wasn't much to see in the darkness below the desk. Regardless of how he felt, Kylo let out a sharp gasp, his whole body trembling as he gave several very deep, very hard thrusts. Then he groaned and Hux knew he'd come, smearing streaks of white over the black polish. Hux chuckled triumphantly, and slowly scooted out from the desk.

"Was that good?" He cooed.

"Kriff," Kylo whispered, following Hux out on hands and knees. But Hux only scooted out to where they'd previously been, and he gave Kylo a half minute before he moved his foot. He lifted it up, Kylo’s tender balls still resting on it and Kylo hissed. Immediately he jumping back in between Hux's legs, to give himself a reprieve. Then he swallowed Hux again, his own cock a mess as it hung spent from his trousers. Hux let Kylo suck him off, falling silent as the Knight knelt between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
